Document management systems allow users to create centralized repositories, or libraries, containing all of the data they generate, such as information stored in documents, spreadsheets, text files, electronic mail, multimedia, etc. Powerful search and retrieval tools make this information easily available for use and collaboration across the entire enterprise. In certain instances, a user may require that a certain document or other electronic file not be widely disseminated or that the document have restricted access.
The widespread dissemination of electronic documents across the world wide web and other wide area networks or metropolitan area networks has complicated not only the management and integration of access control systems but also the types of access that are to be granted to particular users. For example, users from different organizations that are collaborating on a particular project may desire access to each other's electronic documents, but the access control lists and associated processes and access privileges may be incompatible and prove difficult to harmonize.